Stamina
Stamina: Your Stamina tells you exactly how many action points you get! Actions points are only reset after a IRP night's rest followed by a meal, or after a session is finished. (Tip: Always remember to put someone on guard duty!) * 0 stamina: You can perform 0 actions * 5 stamina: You get 15 action points * 10 stamina: You get 21 action points * 20 stamina: You get 27 action points * 30 stamina: You get 33 action points * 40 stamina: You get 49 action points * 50 stamina: You get 45 action points Action Points: * A typical turn in roleplay equals 3 Actions. Attacking, moving and defending (evading/dodging falls under defending.). In this group your Actions cost one Action Point. It is possible to choose not to move, and not to defend, and instead only attack: at which you would still spend three actions. But keep in mind, one strong defensive/evasive maneuver may deal with all three of your offensive actions if they are not well planned! * At the end of each post, make sure to display your remaining and total Action Points as such: XX/XX * When attacking numerous times, with separate individual attacks, you use numerous action points. * Throwing a flurry of strikes, a melee combo or a hail of senbon needles costs 2 action points instead of one. * When forced to perform a different dodge, or to raise a new defense, multiple times in a single turn: each time you do so requires an additional action point. * Movement allows you to move however you wish, with jumps and whatnot, and it also allows you to fight while moving, or to possibly dodge while moving from point a to b. But once you come to a stop, and start moving again in the same turn that you stopped in, you will need to use an additional action point for doing so. * Movement while traveling doesn't cost you any action points. Jutsu Action Point cost: * E and D rank Jutsu cost 1 Action Point * C rank Jutsu cost 2 Action Points * B rank Jutsu cost 3 Action Points * A rank Jutsu cost 4 Action Points * S rank Jutsu cost 5 Action Points Additional Action Point Information: * Bonus Actions: Certain specializations and stats will grant you Bonus Action points, these Bonus Actions points always have a specified usage which determines the kind of actions they may be used for. Look here and here to find out how many bonus points you have. * Special Jutsu!: Some powerful jutsu require you to spend additional action points for you to perform them. This is primarily limited to the most powerful S-rank jutsu. But there are some other cases like the Body Replacement Jutsu which requires a whopping 10 actions points. Some Jutsu will also impose additional detrimental effects, some going as far as to confer instant exhaustion! * Instant Exhaustion: If your action points run out, you will faint in your next turn. * DM's may award characters a second wind, granting them 10 actions points. This can only occur once per session/Arc, and only when your character is in a life/death situation, and even then it's up to the DM's discretion.